And I hate everything cold!
by garryp
Summary: Love means to accept the one for what the one is. But,how long will Lucy be able to keep her cool..Err.. keep her hot temper down on her date with her Ice Mage boyfriend in this COLD weather! GraLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is my first fairy tail fanfic. Initially, I didn't like fairy tail much. But after watching it a while, I realized it's not that bad. The characters can be so mch funny sometimes. That's all. Hmm… So, Here I go. **

It is winter season in Magnolia. The streets are covered in thick layer of snow. _Snow on the branches of the tree, snow on the porches of the houses, snow on the vehicles. Wherever you turn, only thing that you can see is snow. Snow, snow, it's everywhere._ Lucy sighed_. Everyone is sleeping under the covers of the blanket. She gazed at the sky._ _Even the sun is sleeping somewhere behind those clouds._ She kept walking to her way home, thinking about what happened today.

**FLASHBACK**

"Good Morning, Lucy-Chan!" Mira beamed. Lucy entered Fairy Tail guild. As usual, the guild was bustling and the members were all engaged in fights. _God knows why are they so much…so much…What's the word for it?... _Lucy fumbled for the right word.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as the fire on his fists grew more violent.

"Yeah, that's the word…Why is everyone so fired up all the time?" Lucy spoke with delight.

"GOOD MORNING, LUCY-CHAN!" Mira greeted Lucy again, in a tone much louder than before. "Oh, Good morning, Mira-san!" Lucy waved her hand and began to walk towards her. But before she could reach her, Gray accidentally collided with her and both of them were thrown far away at the other end of the corner where Cana was sipping her beer.

"Seriously, Can't I even drink my beer in peace?" She murmured under her breath.

"Take this, Ice boy!" Natsu exclaimed and threw a shot of fire towards Gray. Gray looked at the incoming fireball and ducked his head down.

"Hey Gray, Why the hell did you do that?" Lucy shouted as she came to her senses. Suddenly, she saw the fireball approaching her. She stood there, petrified. "Lucy-San!" Wendy screamed. "Move!" Before Lucy could respond, she was pulled down by Gray and the fireball hit the beer-mug of Cana. Splash! "Who the hell did that?" Cana became furious; fire started burning in her eyes. Everyone panicked and started running. "I did it. Bring it... .." before Natsu could complete his sentence, he was hit by a huge table. "Take this, You Idiot!" Cana shouted.

"Lucy-Chan, are you okay?" Mira came running to the place where Lucy was lying over the floor with a dazed expression on her face. She turned to Gray. "Is she okay?" She asked. Gray can feel the concern in her voice. "She is fine!" he replied. "Hey, Lucy! Wake up!" he shook her. _She won't budge._ He thought. "Wake up or I'll slip some ice cubes under your dress!" he cautioned her. "Hell, No!" Lucy exclaimed and stood on her feet. "You dare so, and I'll kill you Gray!" she said with anger in her voice, her index finger pointed towards him. He grinned. "See, I told you. She's fine." he replied to Mira and started walking away. Mira chuckled.

"What! What did he say?" Lucy asked her.

"Nothing, Lucy-chan." Mira said and smiled.

"Hey, Lucy! Don't forget." Gray turned and said "Tomorrow. Okay?"

"Hm..!"Lucy nodded. He smiled and went away. "What is tomorrow, Lucy-chan?" Mira turned to see Lucy. She was blushing and her white cheeks turned to hot red color. "You're blushing. Is it your date tomorrow?" the pretty bartender inquired.

"Who said I'm blushing? I'm not Blushing. It's just too hot today." Lucy said, trying to find a valid excuse. "I mean it's too hot here, in the guild."

"I seriously doubt if that's the reason." The armor-clad beauty said from the back.

"Erza, You too!" Lucy shouted.

"It's minus two degree today and you call it hot today." Erza stated matter-of-factly. "Or may be, because Gray has become your boyfriend, you have become resistant to cold." she concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lucy-chan, Tell me." Mira asked with a serious expression over her face. "How do you feel … now that Gray is your boyfriend and not a mere nakama anymore? "

"That he's more annoying and difficult to handle than Natsu." Lucy spoke letting out a deep sigh.

**FLASHBACK-END**

"Hmph." Lucy sighed. She put her hand out and searched for the alarm clock on the table. After a lot of trouble, she couldn't find it_. I give up. I think I should look outside_. She peeped through the wooden slats of her white venetian blinds. "It's dark!" she shouted. "And cold." She slid inside her blanket again. _I wish morning never comes._

_**Trring! Trring!**_ Alarm clock started buzzing wildly all of a sudden. "What! It's already six. How is it possible?" she screamed in her sleep without opening her eyes. She put her hands out to shut off the alarm clock but again she couldn't find it. "Just die already!" she cursed. She sat on her bed and looked around. _There it is_. She bounced out of her bed and went to her dressing-table. She silenced the alarm clock and pulled out the batteries from its back. She went back to her bed and pulled the blanket covers over herself. "Now, you dare to wake me up, stupid clock." She smiled and started drifting off.

"Good morning, Lucy San!" Horologium spoke. "You're getting late for your date."

Lucy jumped out of her bed. "What are you doing here?" she screamed in utter surprise.

"I told him to wake you up, Princess." Virgo said who was standing behind her. Lucy turned back in surprise. "Eh?" all that she could manage to speak.

"Will I be punished?" The celestial spirit in the maid's dress asked her politely.

"No." Lucy, startled by her sudden appearance, exclaimed. "Nobody's going to be punished. But, how can you guys just pop out of nowhere! I didn't summon you. "

"Loke-Sama was concerned about your date, princess. He gave us his strict instructions to wake you up at the time so that you don't get late for your date with Gray-sama." Virgo said with a submissive tone.

"Loke!" Lucy said angrily. _How did HE know about my date with Gray? Wait a minute! Oh, now I get it. That bastard Gray told him to do so._ Lucy spoke aloud, fuming with anger. "How he dare to order around my spirits?"

"Princess, will I be punished?"

"No, you aren't."

"I can help princess to take a bath"

"No! You don't need to…" Lucy sighed. "You guys, just leave. I'm awake now. Okay! Just leave." Lucy ordered. Both stellar spirits disappeared.

Lucy went to bathroom and turned the hot tap on but the water didn't flow out. _What's wrong with it?_ She turned it on and off many times. Still, no water came out of the tap. "Darn it!" Lucy howled. She turned on the other tap and the cold water gushed out from it. She put her hand inside the water of the tub.

"So coldddddddd!" she squealed.

**That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any mistake in grammar. Help me so that I can improve. Well, don't forget to review. I would really appreciate that **

**Lucy: I'm freezing to death.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Friends! Here's the next chapter in this series. Hope you will enjoy reading it. It's a little short though.**

**Lucy: *coughs* well…**

**Okay dear… I'll say it! But only this one time.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or anything other than my bizarre thoughts. **

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Lucy kept babbling while getting ready for her date. "It's damn cold! Cold! Cold!" then, she heard a light knock on her door.

"Lucy, are you ready?" it was Gray's voice. "Yeah, j-j-j-just a minute!" Lucy spoke aloud. _Damn! He's so early._ "I'm looking good. Pretty!" Lucy talked to herself while appreciating her image in the mirror. Then, a cold breeze blew and touched her. She froze. "It's chilly! Cold! Cold!" she screamed.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Gray shouted as he heard Lucy's scream. He brought his ear close to the door.

The door opened. "Yeah, I'm fine" she spoke. A huge creature wrapped in several layers of wool appeared before him. He backed away a little with a fighting stance. "Is that you, Luce?" he asked, completely bewildered by her outfit. "Yeah, it's me." Lucy answered, moving her woolen scarf below her mouth so that she could speak. Gray burst into laughter. "You look so funny… like a giant snowball." He said, fighting back the tears that started filling his eyes. She became angry at the remark. "I'm not an Ice mage like you. So, I do feel cold." She said. "By the way, where's your shirt?"

"Damn!" Gray spoke as he realized he had stripped off his shirt again, unconsciously.

"Why are we here?" Lucy demanded a reply. "Because you were getting cold, I thought a cup of coffee won't do you any harm." Gray said coolly. The waitress came to the couple with a menu in her hand.

"Good morning. Welcome to our café!" the waitress greeted them with a gentle smile.

"Thank you. Can I have the me…?" Lucy moved her hand to take the menu but the waitress handed the menu to Gray.

"Anything you would like to order, Sir?" she asked Gray with a smile too sweet. He took the menu and started reading it. _Bitch!_ Lucy thought.

"A cup of coffee, please!" Gray said without paying any attention to the waitress.

"Anything more, Sir!" she said.

"Yeah, make it quick." He said in annoyance. This set her temper off and with a stamp of her foot, she went away. Lucy giggled. Gray looked at her in confusion. "What?" He asked. "Nothing. It's just that… forget it, just forget it." She started laughing uncontrollably. "You are weird. Do you know that?" he said bluntly. The comment triggered Lucy's angry mode. "And you're a..." she spoke in fury, only to be stopped by the arrival of another waitress. She placed the coffee on the table and went away. Lucy calmed down and took the cup of coffee in her hands. _WHAT A RELIEF! _She thought while sipping her hot coffee slowly.

"Hey Gray!"

"Hm…!"

"I may sound weird. But why do I feel like we're being watched?" she said with a serious tone.

"You'll get used to it." He mumbled while turning the pages of the menu.

"What? You mean someone's actually wa…" She said out loud.

"No. Don't be stupid." He turned his attention away from the menu and looked at her. "How can be anyone watching us when there's all snow around this café?" he spoke and pointed at the window. "See!"

Lucy gazed out of the window. "There's no snow." She hissed.

"Say again." he smirked and snapped his fingers in a quick motion. The whole café got covered in snow instantaneously that left Lucy and all the other people utterly bewildered. "Cool, isn't it?" he said with a wide grin, probably feeling a great pride in his act. "Have you lost your mind?" Lucy cursed him. "You do realize that your stupidity has entrapped us here; inside this…this mess of yours…" But then, she paused. "Did someone just call your name?" she asked him.

"You're imagining things." he replied nonchalantly.

Somewhere outside the café…

"Gray-SAMAAA!" the water mage standing outside the snow-covered café, screamed in pain, who had been following the couple till then. "Juvia can't see you!"

"How long will it take to melt?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Honestly..." Gray spoke indifferently. "I don't know!"

"Don't kid me. It's your ice. How come you don't know?" she screamed. _Why am I trapped inside a snowball in this damn cold winter?_ _This is a nightmare! _Lucy shouted aloud in her mind. _A horrible nightmare!_

**So, do you like it? Please, leave a review. It'll really help. **

**Lucy:*shivers* Am I the only one feeling cold?**

**Gray: Want a hug? *smirks***

**Lucy: Back off!**

**Calm down, Guys! Behave like a couple already, for once! **

**Apologies! Goodbye, everyone! Have a lovely day ahead!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, folks. A little chit-chat before I proceed. **

**Emil C: Juvia is just something. Love her, really *same pinch* She always brings a comic relief. BTW, you're one crazy person. Enjoyed each and every line of the review you left! Hilarious! Hey, where are your clothes again? *winks***

**Chloeandderek: I think everyone's idiot in their own way in fairy tail. Don't you agree? LOL**

**Hachibukai: Cool? Really? Thanks! I'm so glad. I've updated it, as you see. However, I don't know if it was too soon or too late! **

**And to everyone who reviewed my fanfic and also who put it in their alerts and fav stories lists… Arigatou! **

**So now, I bring you the third chapter of this fic. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, is that only me or you too think that Natsu's attire is very cool!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Natsu! You're the savior." Lucy thanked Natsu. "I was beginning to think that the café would turn into my grave."<p>

FLASHBACK

Lucy and Gray were stuck inside the snow-covered cafeteria and all the escape routes were blocked by thick snow. Thanks to Gray. _What should I do?_ Lucy was trying to figure out any possible solution to their current problem.

"Wait a minute. I can call Virgo for help. She would be able to dig a tunnel from inside of this café to the outside in the town." Lucy jumped in happiness. "Why didn't I think about it before? I am so stupid."

She quickly took one of the Golden key in her hand and twisted it in the air. "Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Nothing happened. _Eh? May be I didn't do it right._ She thought. "Open the gate of the Maiden!" Again, nothing came out. "Virgo! Come out!" Lucy agitated. "Open the gate of the Maiden. Open it, dammit. You stupid key!" It was then when she remembered that the fair maiden won't come as Loke had ordered all her celestial spirits to go on leave for that day. Thanks to Gray, again.

Gray chuckled.

"And why are you laughing?" Lucy growled.

"You remind me of that idiot Natsu." He teased her. "I mean the way you are whining and…Ow!" Lucy landed a punch on his head.

"What was that for?"

"Playing Natsu's part! I think he'd have done the same."

"So, Should I play along?" he smirked and started moving towards her.

"Nooo!" Lucy began to move back and bumped into the café reception counter. He came closer, his body towering over her. She tried to escape but his hands prevented her from fleeing away. He inched closer. His cold breaths were touching her cherry-red face that set her pulse racing faster and faster. "Are you blushing?" he said playfully. He tightened his grip on her arm. She closed her eyes while her hands moved on the counter to find something that would cover her face or something that could knock the senses out of his head. "Eh!"Her hand touched a familiar metallic object. "Telephone! That's it!" she moved away quickly escaping from Gray's grasp.

"What are you doing?" he asked, quite displeased by her action.

"I'm making a call to the guild, asking for help obviously." She said hastily, while trying to control her erratic breaths. "Someone will definitely come."

FLASHBACK-END

"No Problem, Luce. I was getting bored of doing nothing. Sitting all alone in the guild gave me such a backache. That's so strange." Natsu stopped for a moment and started scratching his chin. "But I think I started missing you guys already." He looked sideways. "Thanks for calling me here." He gave her a boyish grin.

"Now leave," Gray glowered at him. "Moron!"

"What did you say, stripping bastard?" the fire mage fumed with anger.

"Don't make me repeat myself, flamehead!" the ice mage retorted.

"You wanna fight, dickhead!"

"I'll freeze your tongue, gasbag!"

_Fighting already, again?_ Lucy thought. _A worrying situation, indeed!_

"Fight, Natsu!" Happy cheered for his pink-haired friend. "Fight! Fight!"

"And I'm going to roast you." Natsu mocked him. "Crisp and Nice! Aarghh!" a snowball hit the fire mage hard, causing him to fall on the ground and break down his nose.

"What? Were you saying something?" the ice mage gave a wicked smile. "I can't hear you."

"You…" Natsu stood on his feet, trying to regain his balance. "You'll be so sorry for this."

"We'll see." The ice mage stood there with his fists clenched, legs astride. Natsu produced a flaming ball of fire in his right hand and ran towards him. "I don't wanna see this." Lucy covered her eyes with her hands.

"Eat this, Bast…!" the fire mage roared.

"Stop!" An armor-clad woman interrupted their fight. Natsu's flames died at the instant he saw her. "Just knock it off!" she knocked their heads against each other.

"Ow! Erza, it hurts."Both screamed in pain.

"I told you guys to stop. Be together like friends!" she gave them a fierce glare. "Or are you two just too eager to die already?" She gave them a satanic smile as if her death glare wasn't enough to frighten them. They quickly buddied up.

"We're friends." Gray gulped. "Best buddies!"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu nodded in agreement while trembling with fear.

"Another Happy!" Lucy remarked as she noticed the similarity in Natsu and the blue cat's voice.

"I don't sound anything like that!" Happy objected.

* * *

><p>"This is it!" the ice mage declared.<p>

"What is this place?" Lucy asked. Everyone was standing before an entrance which was adorned with little flowers and ribbons. It looked like some fair. Stalls and shops filled the whole place, selling candies, toys, food, and hot beverages and so on. They looked at the crowd before them. The place was packed with a variety of people, men and women of all ages and color and children, a lot and lot of children. Undoubtedly, those small creatures formed a major part of the crowd.

"It's Ice and Snow Festival Fair." The ice mage exclaimed. "Magnolia's biggest fair!"

"And why are we here?" the celestial stellar mage asked him flatly.

"To beat someone." He gave an evil grin.

"Beat someone? All right!" Natsu exclaimed in delight. "I'm all fired up!"

"Stop it, Natsu!" Lucy said with annoyance. She turned to Gray. "Beat who?"

"Those tiny brats!" Gray pointed at the children.

"You aren't serious about it." She said trying to convince herself. The ice mage smirked. She looked horrified. "Are you nuts? They are just kids. You'll be sent to jail."

"No! Not that." the ice mage said angrily. "The fair committee holds a competition every year where every participant is required to make something out of the snow. I watched the competition previous year and not a single sculpture deserved appreciation. It pained me a lot, really. These kids suck at this. I didn't get the chance to participate then but now, it's the time to teach these ignorant kids what a wonderful art is Ice-making. I'll show them what an ice mage can do." He started laughing hysterically.

"That's going too far." She mumbled.

"That'll be fun. Let's have a bang!" Natsu shouted at the top of his voice.

"You are not coming with us." Gray interrupted. "It'll be just Lucy and me. It'll be troublesome if your fire breaths melt my sculpture. Come on, Lucy!"

"What! I…I…" Lucy hesitated, trying to find some excuse. His boyfriend wrapped his hand around her fragile body and dragged her with himself. "Let's have some fun!" he winked at her. They disappeared in the crowd.

"That dog!" the fire mage burnt up with anger. "Erza! Let's go! We're going to participate in the competition and beat that arrogant bastard. We'll show him that we can do much better, even without him."

"Ice Making?" Erza thought for a moment. The fire mage looked at her with pleading eyes. "I don't have much knowledge about this art. But, I'll give it a try."

The fire mage jumped in happiness. "Yes, Happy! Erza's in our side. We're going to win."

"Aye, Sir!" They exchanged a high-five in the air.

"And I just know what we are going to make." She gave a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>"What are you making, Gray?" Lucy asked in confusion. She was standing behind the ice mage who was too busy in his work.<p>

"It's our guild. Isn't that obvious?" Gray said, without breaking his attention.

"Riiiight." She rubbed her gloved hands. _It's so cold!_ "I never knew that you're so good with chisels and all."

"I wasn't." he told her, still concentrating on his work. "I practiced. I practiced just for this competition."

"You're so into it." Lucy sighed deeply.

"Here! It is complete now." he turned to her. "Have a look!" She looked at his ice sculpture. "What do you think?" he asked, extremely satisfied with his work.

"It's so real!" she walked to the sculpture and touched it. "And COLD!" she squeaked and quickly retracted her hand.

"That's an amazing house you've made, Young boy!" an elderly man, with a notepad and a pen in his hands approached them.

"It's not a house. It's our guild, Fairy Tail." The ice mage corrected him.

"I'm the judge of this competition and I tell you boy, your sculpture looks the best in this whole competition."

"And we've the winner!" Gray grinned.

"I give you three." The old man walked away.

"What? Three? Didn't you say my work is the best in this whole competition?" gray stared at him in stunned disbelief.

"And you my young boy, what have you made?" he asked the next participant. "What's the name of your sculpture?"

"This is not just ANY sculpture, old man. It is an embodiment of courage and beauty, a rare combination." The pink-haired participant spoke with exhilaration.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I present before you the Fairy Queen, Titania. Snow-Erza!" Gray's jaw dropped. The sculpture looked more like some diseased snow-alien; its head was just way too huge and heavy to bear for the rest of its body. It bore no similarities with the Erza's features except the fact that it was holding one of the Erza's swords in one hand while the others were hovering in the air above it. _Isn't that Erza's Heaven's wheel armor?_ Lucy thought. Suddenly, the snowman's head fell down on the ground with a plop.

"That's a mess!" Gray jibed at Natsu. "That's not Erza! Who are you kidding? She looks awful."

"What are you trying to imply, Gray?" Erza said with an angry tone. He gulped. "I mean she's…"

"She's beautiful! I give you eight." The judge said happily and walked away. Gray's eyes widened. "What's up with his taste?"

"Everyone pay attention, please!" the old man was standing on a podium. Everyone turned to look at him. He continued. "I'm going to announce the winner of this competition. This year, we saw so many amazing…"

"That's unacceptable!" the ice mage shouted.

"You should see your face, loser!" Natsu said triumphantly.

"And the winner is Lucky and Mr. Snowy!" the judge finally disclosed the winner's name. "Lucky?" Natsu and Gray said in unison, evidently shocked on hearing the name.

"That's me!" a little boy screamed. "That's me!"Everyone clapped for the little boy. . "We won Mr. Snowy!" he talked to his snowman that was of the same height as that of the little boy. Mr. Snowy was, well, a snowman, a very primitive one. His snowman had button eyes and a carrot nose; he was wearing a black hat and a red scarf around the neck.

"That's wrong, old man!" Gray spoke. "I should be the winner."

"Well, you see. It was a snowman making competition and you made a house. So, you didn't have a snowball's chance in the hell of winning." The old man explained.

"But, I built a snowman." Natsu complained.

"Technically, it was a snow-woman. So, you didn't win either." The old man grinned and walked away swiftly.

"That old man!" gray said bitterly. "And it wasn't a house!"

"But, I still win. You got three and I got eight. Clearly speaking, I am a better ice mage than you." The fire mage said, relishing the look of disappointment on his rival's face.

"You annoying bastard!" gray hissed. "Ice make: Hammer" Gray produced an ice hammer and aimed for Natsu's head. "You missed!" Natsu dodged it instantly and attacked him back with a huge fireball. "Take this! Fire dragon's iron fist!"

Gray jumped in the air, skillfully avoiding his attack. The fireball hit the candy shop and set it on the fire. The ice mage moved his hands artistically in the mid air. "Ice make: Lance!" An array of ice lances rushed at an amazingly fast speed to hit his opponent. The fire mage moved his agile body flexibly and bypassed them. Meanwhile, the lances destroyed the shops and the stalls that stood in their way.

"Stop it now!" Erza ordered. No one listened to her; they were too indulged in their fight. "It annoys me." She said in anger.

"Erza?" Lucy tapped her fingers on Erza's shoulder. "You need to relax." She said timidly.

"Ex-quip! Heaven's wheel armor!" The woman with scarlet hair ex-quipped her armor. "Listen to me, you idiots!" She joined the fight and the chaos ensued. "Run for your life!" The old man screamed. People started running out of the place. It was raining flames, swords and ice.

"That's certainly not helping at all." Lucy looked at her teammates who were inadvertently destroying the Magnolia's biggest fair.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

"I think I should call Virgo and tell her to tie them up so that they don't fight." Lucy said. "That'll do." The blue cat looked at her with fear. "Lucy , don't do that!" He was too late.

"Open the gate of the Maiden!" she twisted the golden key in the air. "Virgo!" A celestial spirit appeared before them. "It worked." Lucy clapped her hands. However, it gave her a shock when she saw the spirit.

"Tch! What now? I was spending some quality time with my boyfriend." the angry zodiac spirit spoke.

"Aquarius?" Lucy was surprised. "Why are you here? Where's Virgo? "

"Check the key in your hand." The spirit said angrily. Lucy looked at the key in her hand, it was Aquarius' key. "I used the wrong key." She realized.

"Why did you call me here? Let's get over with it quickly"

"Just stop this fight." She ordered her meekly.

"That's it!" she asked her.

"Yeah!"

"Chhe!" the spirit clicked her tongue. She raised the jar in the air and arched her back. Barking out loud, she twisted her body around and swept it in the air. A strong jet of water whooshed out of it that engulfed the whole place and drowned the fairy tail mages along with it. "Don't drown me too!" Lucy screamed as she got drifted in the whirlpool of the cold water. The spirit smiled crookedly. "Don't call me again. I'll be on a date with my boyfriend." She vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>"The whole fair is destroyed. Lucy, you overdid this time." Natsu accused the stellar mage. Happy, Gray and Erza nodded in agreement.<p>

"What? Was it my fault?" Lucy screamed. She looked at her teammates. "How come you all are so clean and dry?"

"I'm a fire mage, Luce." Natsu explained. "Water never stands a chance against me. It just evaporates away."She turned to Gray. "What? I wasn't wearing my clothes. So, it's all dry." He told her. Then, she turned to Erza."My armor protected me from getting wet." Erza replied.

"Is that so?" she watched them with dismay. _Why did things end up like this? I'm so wet and … _she rubbed her wet hands on her face despairingly. "Colddd!" she screamed out her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the third chapter. Liked it? Do tell me. I'll upload the next chapter very soon. Pinky promise! LOL!<strong>

**Know what, it's raining here! Going to make myself a large mug of coffee! Yay!**

**Lucy: Open the Gate of the Clock! Horologium! Come out! I'm freezing. *shaking uncontrollably***

**Gray: He won't come. Loke's strict orders, remember.**

**Lucy: Then, why did Aquarius come? Didn't she get the same orders?**

**Aquarius: You ruined my date, so I ruined yours!**

**Lucy: *couldn't speak***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, friends! I'm back again with a new chapter of this fanfic. It's long… but not boring. I guarantee that. And yeah, the words in italics are the Lucy's thoughts. Enjoy reading it! **

"Are you sure you fine?" the stellar mage offered the overcoat that she was wearing to his ice mage boyfriend. Actually, it was HIS overcoat. "You can have it back."

"I'm feeling better this way." He said, shrugging his shoulders. She knew that he was an ice mage and also that he'd trained his body to make it immune to the cold but the cold weather terrified her greatly. She had been grinding her teeth all the way but he didn't even flinch. And these damn cold breezes…ah, scratch it…stupid stiff breezes- they didn't even touch him.

"Do I really have to watch his strip-show every time he's with us? At least, show some decency before ladies!" the fire mage was walking behind them along with Erza and the blue winged cat. "What a pervert!"He commented.

"What's your problem, flame brain?" Gray scowled at him.

"Put on your shirt and then we'll talk." He replied.

"Damn!" the ice mage noticed that he had stripped off his shirt again, unconsciously though. He ran back, picked up his shirt that was sprawled on the path and put it on immediately.

"Where are we going now?" Natsu asked_. We? Ano, it's my date. So, why are you guys so interested to tag along? _Lucy thought.

"It's Gray and Lucy's date." Erza said plainly_. Damn right, Erza! That's what I was saying_. Lucy beamed with happiness. "So, let them decide where we are going next" _We?_ Lucy's smile died.

"Lucy will decide." Gray said in a gentlemanly manner. "Say Lucy, where next?"

"Right now, I just wanna go home and relax." Lucy dreamt of her nice cozy little room.

"It's decided then." Natsu declared. "We're staying at Lucy's house tonight!"

"What?" Lucy squeaked. "When did I say that?"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Where's everyone?<em> Lucy thought. She looked around and her gaze fell on Gray who was sitting on the chair and reading some book. It was her unfinished novel! "What are you doing?" the stellar mage demanded to know.

"Romantic novel?" Gray said thoughtfully. "I never thought of you as a romantic person." She blushed at the remark. "It's good, anyways." She quickly snatched it away from his grasp. "It's not complete yet. Don't read it without my permission. And by the way, I've already promised Levi-san that she'll be the first one to read my novel."

"That's too bad. I want to be your first of everything." He said, his eyes glinting with mischief. She blushed, sweat drops started to appear on her forehead.

"Don't talk like that to me!"She said nervously, trying hard to remain calm and collected.

"Like what?" he said innocently.

"You know!" she said angrily, confused. "Like that that. You know what I mean!" she shouted. "You look so scared." He started laughing.

"Nothing refreshes me more than a bath in hot water." Erza emerged out of Lucy's bathroom. Lucy turned all red when she saw the fairy tail's strongest mage wrapped in just a towel. "Erza!" she muttered. "Gray's here! Change your clothes, please."

"Aren't you going to take a bath, Gray?" Erza asked the ice mage. _She didn't listen. She completely ignored me._

"I don't need to. That stupid Natsu needs to take a bath. He smells like a pig."

"It's just like the old days." Erza started recalling their childhood days. "You, Natsu and I used to bathe together. That was fun!" _Together? "_I feel so relaxed in this dress. It's so light." _That's not a dress, actually._

"Ex-quip!" Erza returned back to her normal outfit. "But, I feel more comfortable in my armor." She turned to the red-faced stellar mage. "What were you saying, Lucy?"

"Eh? Nothing." She waved her hands frantically in the air. "Where's Natsu?" she noticed that a certain person was missing.

"I'm back!" The fire mage climbed into the window. He looked around the room. "Your house is so clean, Luce."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy flew inside her room. "Clean, clean!"

"For heaven's sake, why don't you ever use the door instead of just barging in my house through the window?"

"And your bed is so soft." He jumped on her bed. _He's not listening._

"And pink." Happy joined him too.

"Natsu, stop bouncing!" she ordered him.

"Lucy, you're too loud!" Gray complained. He had started reading her novel again.

"Give it back to me. Didn't I tell you not to touch my novel?" she said angrily.

"Okay. Fine!" He put it back on her table. "You're so mean."

"Don't talk like Natsu!"

Suddenly, she heard the noise of something breaking on the floor. "Now what?" she went to the kitchen and found Happy and Natsu on a fridge raid. "What are you doing?" she pulled them out of her fridge.

"There is lots of food in your fridge." The fire mage said. "You won't be able to finish them on your own, Lucy. So, we're helping."

"Aye!" the cat nodded.

"I bought these for myself and not for you two gluttons! If you want to have food, then just buy them with your own jewels!"

"You're so mean, Luce!" Natsu pouted.

"Natsu and I risked our lives so many times," Happy said flatly. "so that Lucy can pay off her house rents but she always makes a fuss when it comes to share her food with us. She's such a vixennn…aahhh…!"

"Be a nice kitty!"Lucy started pulling the blue feline's cheeks mercilessly. "Or I'll pluck out your feathers! Okay?" She had an evil aura around herself.

"Aaayeee!" Happy trembled with fear.

"Oh my god!" she heard Erza's voice coming from the next room. _Can't I get a moment to rest?_ Lucy went to her bedroom where Erza and Gray were looking at something.

"Is this little girl really her?" the armor-clad woman asked.

"Without a doubt!" Gray answered.

"She's looking adorable."

"She's naked." He gave an amused smile.

"What are you two…?" Lucy saw the photo album in Erza's hands. "Don't look at my private things!"

"Private things?" Erza repeated her words. "Pun intended?"

Lucy's face heated up. She went to take the album from her hands but Gray grabbed it before she could get a hold of it. He jumped to the bed. "Not so soon!" he laughed. "It's priceless. I haven't even seen half of your childhood pic... Heyyy!" Lucy pulled the bed sheets aggressively that caused him to trip and fall flat on his face on the floor.

"Get your dirty hands off my thing."She pounced on the album. "Thank You." Clutching the album to her chest, she went back to her table hurriedly and kept the album in its bottom drawer.

"I guess this is what they call falling in love." Natsu laughed at the Ice mage.

"Aye, sir!"

"Shut up, you moron!" he retaliated.

"You wanna fight. Eh?" the fire mage scowled.

"Bring it on, flame bastard!" Gray challenged him.

"Keep Quiet!" Lucy breathed.

"What's this?" Erza spoke. The color drained from Lucy's face. Erza was holding some red lacy fabric in her hands and her eyes opened wide as soon as she realized what she was holding. Her ears and face turned all red and began to hot up. Both boys joined her.

"Do you really wear them?" Gray looked at it amusingly.

"It's so…" Erza tried to come up with the right word.

"Thin!" Natsu got the word. "Aye! Aye!" Happy said.

"Happy, don't look at it." Natsu covered his eyes. "Luce's hottest property!"

"Shut up, you freak!" Gray punched his head hard. "That's my girl you're talking about!"

"Talk about yourself, you sicko!" Natsu pointed at his boxers. "Where are your clothes, anyway?"

"Do you have a problem with that, flame bastard?"

"What was that, jerk?" _They are at it again._

"What do you think, flamehead?" _Enough!_

"You wanna fight, eh?" _Enough!_

"Fight!" Happy exclaimed.

"Bring it …!"

"GET OUT!" Lucy screamed her head off. Everyone looked at her with surprise except Erza; she was so engrossed in that lacy thing.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu said with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"GET OUT!" she pushed him and Happy all the way to the door and kicked them out.

"Ow, that hurts Luce!" Natsu groaned. "Aye! Aye!" Happy agreed. "Don't give me an Aye." She gave them a long angry look.

"It's so beautiful and," Erza was talking to herself, completely absorbed in her thoughts. "fascinating." "Erza, You too!" She looked at her tiredly. "Do you wear it?" Erza asked her. "No. You can keep it." She said reluctantly. "Now, please!"

"Thanks, Lucy!" she gave her a genuine smile and stepped towards the door. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Erza turned around. "Have a wonderful night!" she smiled and went outside. Lucy couldn't comprehend the meaning of her words. She closed the door and turned back to reach her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"It was a long day!" she threw herself on the bed. "My body aches."<p>

"Want me to massage your shoulders?" the ice mage said mischievously who was lying on the bed beside her. Lucy jumped out of her bed, holding the blanket close to her body. She frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"GET OOOOUUUTTTTT!" her voice was loud enough to scare the stray dogs sleeping on the pavement.

"Ow!" Gray yelped as she kicked him out of her house. "Take these!" she threw his shirt, jacket and pants on his face. "I'm your boyfriend. Shouldn't I be entitled to some special privileges?" he grumbled.

"And take these too!" she threw his boots that hit his head. What an aim! She shut the door close at his face.

"Idiot! Jerk!" she went to her bedroom. "It's so hard to keep my temper when he's around." She touched her forehead. "Good! Now, I'm all burning up." She said worriedly. She sighed and went close to the window. "Why is it so cold today?" she began to think about her day. _First I had to take a cold shower, then I was entrapped in a snow coffin, and then I was flushed out by my spirit. How can I expect a lovely day when I've so many troublemakers in my life? _She headed back for her bed but then she stopped. _Is it?_ She looked closely but the dense fog obscured the view. She wiped the window pane with her hands but everything looked too blurred. _Damn this weather!_ She went to the door, unlocked it and stepped out onto the porch. She looked around and then something beautiful caught her eyes. A tiny crystalline snowflake danced before her eyes. She put out her hand letting it to fall on her palm. The delicate thing touched her palm gently and melted down, leaving a cold sensation on her warm skin. She smiled a contented smile.

"You hate anything cold," someone was sitting on the stairs of her house. She didn't notice his presence that whole time. "but not everything . You like snowflakes, don't you?"

"No! I don't." she frowned at him. He smiled at her lie. "Are you doing this?" she asked curiously.

"Yes! They're lovely, aren't they?"

"Who told you that I like them?" she inquired.

"Your photo album!"The ice mage replied.

"What about it?"

"I saw a picture of yours with your mother. You were standing with her in the cold enjoying the snowfall." He spoke. "You were really enjoying it. I can say that cause there was a smile on your face. So, I thought that may be you don't hate the cold that much."

A sudden pain started building up inside her chest at the mention of her mother. "May be." Tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall down her face anytime. "But it was a long time ago."

"Hey!" he called out for her. "Come here!" he held out his hand. She looked blankly at him but then she gave her hands in his hands and walked to him. She sat in between his legs comfortably. He threw his arms around her and held her affectionately. "You're warm!" he smiled.

"Gray!" she whispered.

"Hmm…" he nuzzled her neck.

"Thanks!" she smiled at him gratefully. He didn't reply.

A thick layer of snow had covered the street and the pavement. The night was cold and dark and the only thing that lightened the dark street was the light streaming out from the street lamps. Lucy couldn't see where the street ended as the fog was too thick and the light snowfall made the weather colder. But, this didn't bother her anymore. She felt safe in his arms. They remained sitting on the snow-covered stairs.

"So can I kiss you now?" the boy asked her politely. "Please."

She smiled at him approvingly. And that was all he needed. Their faces moved closer, thereby reducing the distance between their lips. Her hot breaths touched his lips as she brought her lips closer to his.

"Is it raining?" she looked at the sky suspiciously.

"Who cares!" he pulled her face down and moved closer. BAM! A bolt of lightning struck the car that was parked before the house next to Lucy's.

"Ah!" Horrified, they ran to the door of her house.

"That was close!" The blonde's heart was beating faster. "What was that?" It started raining heavily. "And why is it raining in this season?"

"I'm as clueless as you." The ice mage spoke casually.

She caught a glimpse of lie in his voice but she ignored it. She was too tired to interrogate him. She looked back at the rain. "It's getting colder." She said disdainfully. "Today was just not my day."

* * *

><p>"Gray Samaaa!" A blue-haired water mage was hiding behind a distant street lamp. "Juvia is shocked! Shock! Shock!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! Poor shot, Juvia! You need to sharpen your skills. This was the last chapter of this fanfic. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave me a review or just send me a PM. <strong>

**Gray: Wait, you can't end it now.**

**Garryp: Bad weather, mate!**

**Gray: Chhe! Where's that water-girl? **

**Juvia: Why is Gray-sama looking for Juvia? Is he angry at Juvia? *plays with her fingers nervously* But Juvia couldn't see what was happening. Juvia is so sorry. Juvia didn't want to hurt Gray-Samaa.**

**Gray: I didn't even get my kiss. Where's she?**

**Juvia: Kiss? *faints*Juvia is too nervous to kiss Gray-samaa! **


End file.
